1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless interface device and more particularly to a wireless interface device for interfacing with a host computer in either a stand-alone configuration or connected in either a wired or wireless local area network (LAN). Once connected, the wireless interface device, which includes a display, takes control of the host computer and mirrors whatever is being displayed on the host computer on its display. In order to facilitate return of the control to the host computer, the wireless interface device is provided with a hot icon which, in response to a pen-down event, transfers control back to the host computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both wired and wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network in order to share resources. Wireless LAN systems are normally used in an office environment to enable the various users to share common resources while obviating the need for direct wire connections between the personal computers connected to the LAN.
The personal computers connected to a wireless LAN configuration are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which typically includes a spread-spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
As mentioned above, portable personal computers have been known to be used in such wireless LAN systems. However, portable personal computers, even such notebook-size portable personal computers, are cumbersome to transport in an office environment. Unfortunately, the resources of the LAN system are often needed at locations other than where the personal computers connected to the LAN are located.